Lost and Found
by The Cold Story Teller
Summary: Yamamoto is late to school again and is going to be punished by his University professor if he doesn't make it in time. Trouble literally hits him in the face when he happened to crash his bike into a car. Little did he know the owner of that car will mean more to him than meets the eyes. A/U, Characters will be somewhat ooc. Warning: Yaoi, smut. Has not been reviewed by beta.


**Why hello community. I know you're wondering why I wrote and uploaded this story when I still have NBH too write. The thing is, this story(and two other one shots) is a request from my beta who has helped me a lot and so I owed her a couple favors. Now on Nbh, I haven't been writing as much because of school and now even my summer will be busy because of college. Also I am actually writing my own original story at the moment, so that and my beta's stories will be taking priority. That however does not mean that Nbh is on Hiatus because I am still constantly thinking of it and new ideas to make the already planned chapters better and to keep everyone's interests. If you have anymore questions feel free to ask me and I'll answer them as soon as I can. Thank you for waiting for me and apologies to those who have been waiting patiently for Nbh. Please take this story and the next two as a little glimpse of what is to come.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or it's characters. All rights reserved to Akira Amano  
**

* * *

**Lost and Found**

* * *

_"It's been while hasn't it? The last time I came here. Not much has change. Have you?" _

* * *

Tsuna stared out the window of his father's limo. The nineteen year old gazed at the small new town he had just moved in. It was his first day of school at Namimori University. It was exactly as he Imagined it. Small and peaceful compared to Italy. it was a nice change considering he could actually see how big the sky really was. He was glad his father had complied with his wishes to coming here. They both wanted the change of scenery, as well as to see his mother again. The only one who didn't like the change was his right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato. Ever since they came to Japan, Tsuna could tell his guardian was on the edge. He could tell the man wasn't used to the quiet life and felt a little bit guilty for making him come.

"Isn't it great here Gokudera? Everything is so much smaller. Quieter too." Tsuna smiled, trying to cheer the man up. He could tell the bomber was holding back his irritation as much as he could since he would always play with his lighter when annoyed.

"As long as your happy, Juudaime, I am." He said forcing a smile.

Tsuna chuckled, shaking his head. "Hey just hold out until next week. We'll visit Italy then."

"N-no Judaime we don't have too as long as your happy here." Gokudera tried to say without cringing.

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at how much dedication the man had. If he were to marry, he'd probably be the best spouse. "Gokudera, You're will power ceases to amaze me."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Yamamoto Residents, aka Take-sushi.

"Crap!" The youngest of the Yamamotos shouted as he leapt out of his futon. He's the star of the baseball team since middle school. A popular jock whose good at practically every sport. Back in his earlier school days he was always busy with sports so he'd always failed his classes, though he always got away with it. University however, was a big change. He'd actually have to pull all nighters just to learn his studies. It was pretty much why he was always late. Late again today as well.

The tall male had just woken up to find out his alarm clock had broke, leaving him about fifth teen minutes late. Having done this before, he got ready in a flash, choosing to conserve time by not fixing his bed hair. He dashed downstairs, eating the breakfast his father made him as quickly as he could.

Being used to this, his aging father just gave him their trademark grin and continued what he was doing. He attempted to make conversation with his son with the little time they had. "Good morning Takeshi. Late again?"

"Yeah, my alarm clock broke. Sorry. I'm leaving now!" Takeshi swiped his lunch from his father and left to get his bike before his father could say anymore.

"Oi! Try doing something you wouldn't normally do!" His father called.

"I won't!" Takeshi shouted, misunderstanding. His father just laughed and watched as his son pedal away. "Haven't changed a bit." He whispered. '

After what seemed to be ages, Takeshi finally came to relief once he spotted his school. He pedaled a bit faster, knowing he only had about a couple minutes left. If he was late again, he didn't know what his professor would do. Spotting the crosswalk ahead, he was going to race through it, thinking for sure he would make it, but god trolled him and changed lights at the point of no return. Right when his wheels touched the street a black limo just happened to drive up in front of him. With only a millisecond left, there was nothing Takeshi could do so he just narrowed his eyes, cursing his luck.

"Shit." Takeshi pretty much lost all memory of his impact. He remembered it being a huge blure and seeing his papers fly. Oh, and some painful rolling. Very painful. He also remembered feeling his leg get scraped. It was probably bleeding now. At some point thought he had probably blacked out, because when he woke up, he was met face to face with a screaming octopus head, who was shaking him angrily by the collar.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Do you have any idea who Juudaime is! Open your damn eyes and watch the road you lousy idiot!" The grey haired individual scold.

Takeshi was too dazed to realize what the man was saying. He noticed the foreign accent in his voice, and stared at him confused.

"Did I die...?" Takeshi asked, causing the other to shut up and stare at him weirdly.

"What?" Gokudera asked annoyed.

Takeshi suddenly paled assuming the worst. "Oh no! Ar-are you some sort of Octopus demon from hell!" Takeshi got up, placing his hands on the very confused and annoyed Italian. "This can't be right! I tried my best being a good person! It was those Hentais wasn't it! I swear I didn't want to look. I felt guilty enough looking, please don't harass me with your tentacles!"

"What the fuck!" A vein suddenly Appeared on Gokudera's forehead. He shoved Yamamoto off, getting ready to punch the bastard. "I don't need to hear your sick obsessions you freak! I'll personally send you to hell myself."

"Gokudera stop!" A voice shouted from behind.

"Eh?" The quarreling two stopped, turning their attention to a young brunet.

Once Takeshi laid eyes on him, his eyes widen in shock and he couldn't help but turn a shade of pink from how attractive the other looked.

"Cute..." He gulped. The person before him was an average height brunet, probably his age or younger. He looked seventeen though. The teen had big brown eyes and an innocent looking. It took Takeshi awhile before he realized the brunet was talking to him.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Tsuna asked worried.

"Huh? uh- no I'm fine? It was my fault anyway" Takeshi said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry yourself about him Juudaime, I'll take care of this dumbass for scratching your car." Gokudera said, making Tsuna frown.

"Gokudera..." Spotting Takeshi's leg wound, Tsuna went on his knees to examining it. "You're hurt!"

"Huh? oh yeah. I guess." Takeshi replied, rubbing his neck. It was a minor wound. A layer of his skin peeled off and left hanging. There was barely any blood which Tsuna found a bit relieved. Nothing too bad.

Tsuna told gokudera to get the first aid, which the bomber regretfully complied. Tsuna went immediately to work, plucking off the dead skin and applying alcohol. Takeshi didn't say anything since he was too busy trying to not look at the other directly. He didn't even notice the minor stings from the solution. He let out a sigh of relief when Tsuna finished and placed a giant band aid over it.

"All done." The brunet smiled, proud of his work.

"Thanks." Yamamoto tested his leg and smiled, hopping up to his feet. "Almost like its brand new." Yamamto grinned, making Tsuna smile at the compliment. "Sorry about scratching your car um..."

"Tsuna."

"Right. Tsuna. Sorry about that." Takeshi smiled, apologetically. "Oh and my name is Takeshi Yamamoto."

Tsuna shook his head. "Nice to meet you. Don't worry about it. It's not exactly noticeable. Oh, and angry Octopus demon's name is Hayato Gokudera." Gokudera was in the limo so he couldn't hear.

"Ha, ha, you heard that huh?" Takeshi asked embarrassed.

Tsuna laughed. "Just the last part. It's not something you can forget."

Takeshi chuckled feeling really embarrassed. He couldn't say anything back since a loud bell suddenly rang making him jump, but then sigh in defeat. "Damn... I have to hold buckets today again too..."

Tsuna looked at him confused, but then looked at where the bell came from and understood. "Oh, sorry..." Tsuna mumbled, feeling guilty for making the other late.

"Ah, no its okay. I'm always late anyways. Haha."

"No, it's not. I still feel guilty about it. How about I talk to the teacher for you. I'll give you a ride too."

"Huh? really?" Yamamoto asked surprised.

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah it's the least I could do. Where's your school?"

"Oh my god! Thank you Tsuna! You're a life saver! I go to Namimori University."

Tsuna eyes widen, happy. "Really me too!" It's my first day."

Yamamoto grinned, laughing merrily. "Ha, That's amazing! if we're lucky we might even be in the same class."

"Yeah. Hey Gokudera! Yamamoto is going to come with us to school!" Tsuna waved happily.

The Italian's feelings were opposite though. "Whaaaaattttt!"

The two laughed at Gokudera's reaction. "I think he's excited too." Tsuna joked before leading them inside.

* * *

_"I didn't expect find you so soon. At least not find you like that either. I'm glad." _

* * *

Takeshi stepped outside his restaurant, dumping out the dirty water he used to mop the floors. He cringed, stretching the sores in his arms. He received them as punishment from his professor when he was late today. Even with Tsuna's explanation, the old man still didn't accept his tardiness and sent him to stand in the hallway to hold two heavy buckets of water without spilling. They weren't heavy at first, but having to hold things for an hour tend to get heavier.

"I don't think even free sushi is going to lighten him up? There goes my grade." Takeshi sighed. Kneeling down, Takeshi rolled up his pants to examine his bandage leg. Tracing over it, his thoughts wondered off to the brunet he just met today. It was odd. Something was familiar about Tsuna. Not exactly his face, but the air around him. Takeshi tried to remember when and where he felt this feeling before, but he couldn't recall it. He rolled his pants back down and decided to leave the mystery for another time. Seeing the shadow of someone coming, Takeshi immediately stood up, placing on his most cheerful grin and bowed.

"Welcome! Would you like to try Take-sushi today! We have a special on eel and-" He couldn't finish. The other person had interrupted him.

"Yamamoto?" Recognizing the voice, Takeshi lifted his head and was surprised to find Tsuna standing in front of him with the same surprised expression.

"U-uh- Tsuna! Yo! Hey" Takeshi greeted while smiling awkwardly.

Tsuna made a small smile and nodded. "Hi."

* * *

After a brief conversation full of stumbling words with short questions and answers, Takeshi finally invited Tsuna in, insisting to give him a free plate of sushi no matter how much Tsuna said no.

"So this restaurant is your house too. That's so cool." Tsuna smiled. He took a bite out of his sushi, making a satisfied hum. "It's really good."

Takeshi chuckled. "Thanks. My old man tried to make it special since I told him you just came from Italy."

Tsuna chuckled. "Tell him thanks for me. He's really good." His smile suddenly turned to a frown once he remembered something. "Sorry about today. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have gotten in trouble."

"Uh! No, no! It's definitely not your fault. Don't worry about it." Takeshi assured, waving his hands. "I just think he's out to get me." Takeshi dryly laughed.

"You must be pretty popular then if a teacher could hate you that much." Tsuna joked.

"Haha right..." Takeshi faked laughed. He really is popular and just happened to broke the heart of a girl who was his professor's daughter. Yeah. Being popular is really great. "So uh... what brought you to Japan Tsuna?" Takeshi asked to change the subject.

"Well, I came here to visit my mom. I also wanted to get away from all the busyness and move to a quite place. You know?"

"Ah, yeah I get it. So pretty much a break from the city life?"

Tsuna nodding. "I guess." His expression suddenly changed. He looked down at his sushi reminiscing with a smile on his face. An action that perked Takeshi's interest. "I also wanted to see an old friend."

"Oh? So I'm guessing it's not octopus head then... who is it? " Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna smirked. "Oh, nobody. Just someone I used to admire."

"Eh? Now I really want to know." Takeshi grinned, using his trademark smile.

Tsuna's eyes widen for a brief second at the sight, but then relaxed. He tilted his head, flashing his own smile. "That's a secret." He winked at the other teasingly.

Takeshi laughed a little annoyed. "Darn. I wanted to know Tsuna's first crush. Haha!"

Tsuna chuckled. "One of these days maybe you'll find out."

Before they could say anymore. Takeshi's father called his son for his aid. It was still work hours so Takeshi couldn't refuse.

"Sorry, Tsuna. My breaks over. I want to stay and talk till you leave, but I have to work." Takeshi apologized, feeling guilty.

Tsuna just shook his head. "No, its fine. I'll leave when I finish. Thanks a lot for the meal."

"No problem. Um. How about we talk again later?"

"Later? Like tonight?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, not exactly tonight since we don't close till ten..."

"Takeshi! Hurry! The order's are stacking!" Tsuyoshi shouted.

"Coming!" Yamamoto frowned. Trying to plan a time fast, but Tsuna beat him to it.

"Here" Tsuna handed him a napkin with numbers written on it. It didn't take him long to realize it was a phone number. "Just call me tonight. We can make plans to meet up then."

"Ah! Smart! Thanks Tsuna. I'll call you tonight as soon as I get off."

With one last nod Tsuna gave him a wave. "Bye."

"Later Tsuna!" He grinned, before going back.

When Yamamoto was gone. Tsuna, pulled a chain necklace from under his shirt. On it was a ring with a symbol of a raindrop. He smiled contently at it as past memories came to him. Then placed it away again to finish eating.

* * *

_"You're smile. It's hasn't changed a bit." _

* * *

As the days and weeks began to pass, Takeshi and Tsuna became closer, closer. With each meeting, the two learned a bit more about one another. They shared a few laughs here and there and even learn other sides of each other. For instance one day Tsuna happened to find, Takeshi's hidden stash of hentai. A secret Tsuna would never let go because it was hilarious to find out his friend's fetishes. Takeshi didn't like it though since Tsuna would always try to mention it while in public.

It was nearing winter today and the two were actually studying for once in the library. Takeshi was borderline failing with his grades because of both baseball and his evil professor. So Tsuna tried to help him study. After ten minutes of reading his text, Takeshi gave up, shouting nonsense while rubbing his head from the headache he was getting.

"Gah! This is impossible!" Takeshi cried, receiving hushes and glares from the librarians.

Tsuna just laughed, telling him to calm down. "Well, maybe if you dated your teacher's daughter, you wouldn't be in this situation." Tsuna sang.

Making Takeshi smile annoyed. "I told you I honestly didn't know." He said making Tsuna chuckle.

"I guess it's okay. You probably didn't remember her because you had to memorize to many names in your hentai books huh?" Tsuna teased, smirking madly.

A vein suddenly appeared on Takeshi's head though he kept smiling. "You're never going to let that go huh?"

"Nope. Not a bit." Tsuna mocked. "If you really need that grade why don't you go out with her then?"

Takeshi folded his arms and frowned at that. "Well first, that's just not right to take advantage of someone's feelings like that. I'm offended you would suggest that Tsuna." Takeshi explained, making Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Second. I can't."

Tsuna gave him a weird look at that one. "Can't because...?"

Takeshi didn't change his posture, but a light hue of pink was noticeable on his cheeks. "Because I already have someone I like..."

That seemed to lighten Tsuna up. "Oh! You never told me that. So who is it?"

Takeshi, smirked, looking back at the other. "It's a secret."

"Eh...? Come on! You tell me everything though." Tsuna whined, pushing Takeshi to tell. "You know I won't tell."

"Well, then will you finally tell me who you liked?"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at him. "Touché."

Takeshi snorted. "I didn't think so."

"Just go back and study." Tsuna retorted. They both went back to reading their books. Little did they know. At different times when the other wasn't paying attention, they each would give a hidden glance.

"Hey Tsuna." Yamamoto began.

The other looked up, looking annoyed since Takeshi wasn't studying. "What now? Study geez!"

"Hey, hey I just wanted to ask something." Takeshi chuckled .

"What is it?"

"Uh..." Getting a faint blush on his cheeks again, Takeshi looked down at his book as he tried to ask Tsuna his question. "So you know I have a championship game on Thursday right?"

Tsuna raised a brow. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Um..." Takeshi finally looked up, making a nervous smile. "You're going to watch me play right? I mean it is the championships and all..."

Tsuna gave him an odd look. "Why are you asking? Haven't I been to all your games?"

Takeshi just laughed rubbing his neck. "Yeah, but I wanted to know for sure."

Tsuna rolled his eyes and smiled. "Tell you what. If you can pass this test I'll come watch. Agreed?"

Hearing Tsuna's proposal, Yamamoto lit up and just about jumped out of his seat. "Yes! I'll study so hard, I'll be smarter than Gokudera!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Tsuna said, trying to be a bit realistic, but Takeshi just laughed finally ready to study.

Takeshi didn't notice then, but Tsuna gave him one last long look and smiled to himself before reading again.

* * *

_"I wonder who it is that you like. They're probably really lucky."_

* * *

"You should really go easy and give the other team a chance sometimes. If not you single-handedly destroy them." Tsuna teased after watching the baseball team win their championship game.

The two were just outside the locker room where they would always meet after every game. It was usually where Tsuna would wait for Takeshi to change before going home with him, but Takeshi said he wanted to tell Tsuna something important. So they stayed a bit longer just until everyone left.

Takeshi laughed as he held the trophy proudly in front of Tsuna. "Really? I guess, but I didn't want to look bad in front of you."

"Oh I see. So you wanted to show off just for me. I feel special." Tsuna teased again, making them both laugh. He then reverted to his normal tone and gave Takeshi a warm smile. "But really, I am so happy and proud of you. You were so great out there."

Takeshi mirrored the expression, truly content with Tsuna's words. "Thanks Tsuna. If it weren't for you I don't think I would've done as great as I have."

Tsuna shook his head. "No, I'm sure you would've."

"No, I'm serious. You really do help me a lot. Not just baseball either." Takeshi's expression turned a bit serious. "You helped me with school, cheered me up when I'm down, even helped my dad work at the restaurant. No one's ever done that before." Takeshi's face became more honest and wholehearted, surprising Tsuna. Takeshi's eyes began to soften as his heart began to beat faster, forming a blush on his cheeks. "I guess, what I'm to say is... Tsuna... I really like you, but not just as a best friend. More than that and I want us to be more than that..."

Tsuna's eyes widen at Takeshi's confession, but hesitated. Thinking Yamamoto's probably not thinking what he thought he was thinking. So he just smiled normally as if it were nothing.

"So you mean you want to be... mega best friends?"

That one phrase just suddenly shut Takeshi down. Making him stuttering and shake out of frustration and his friend's denseness. Takeshi placed both hands on Tsuna practically wanting to choke him, but took a deep sigh. "Tsuna, you frustrate me sometimes. And I never get angry."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked, still clueless.

When Takeshi looked back up to him, Tsuna was stunned. Takeshi's eyes had widen and looked so pain and desperate. It made look Takeshi so vulnerable that it scared Tsuna.

"Tsuna, I really like you." He breathed out. Making Tsuna go into shock. Takeshi suddenly began yelling at him. Not the angry kind, but the kind when you're trying to beat something in someone's head. "And I don't mean like you as a friend! I mean I like, like you! Like borderline love you! Not family love! I mean I want to kiss you kind!"

Tsuna just stared at him stunned. After a minute of taking everything Tsuna suddenly blushed looking down. "Oh..."

Takeshi's lips became a straight line. Tsuna's reply wasn't what he was expecting to hear. It was neither a confession nor a rejection, so he wasn't sure what to expect. "Yeah." Takeshi mumbled, taking his hands off of him.

"So you mean. Like you'd want to do those hentai stuff you read to me."

"Uh- yeah... I guess- Er no! I'm not going to rape you or something like that! I mean- I-well if you're willing too- no-no! Agh!" Takeshi shouted blushing as he rubbed his hair in frustration. "Stop making this so complicated."

Takeshi went silent once he saw Tsuna look down, hiding his face with his bangs. The look for some reason pained Takeshi. Making his heart stop for a second as he assumed Tsuna's reaction meant the other didn't accept his feelings. It wasn't a surprise to him since he still knew Tsuna liked someone else. He still wanted the brunet to know though, but he didn't fully think it through. Regretting what he said now, Takeshi looked away with a frown on his face.

"Sorry Tsuna. I didn't mean to burden you like this. That's just how I feel about you. It's okay if you feel the same. I still want to be fri-" Before he could even finish his sentence, he was surprised by a pair of arms wrapping around him and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I like you too Takeshi." Tsuna confessed smiling into Takeshi's chest as he rested his head on it.

Takeshi's eyes widen in shock. He looked down at the brunet, still unable to believe his ears. "You do...?"

Tsuna nodded. "I just didn't know if you felt the same."

Finally processing Tsuna's words and actions. Takeshi's expression turned happy with a small smile on his lips. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna as well and rested his chin on the other's soft brown locks. It felt so warm and perfect, like it was exactly where they belonged.

"Thank you." Takeshi whispered. He pulled away, giving Tsuna one last look before inching his head closer to the others. Both blushing madly, they closed their eyes, inhaling each other's scent and their last breath of air before their lips touched into a gentle kiss. Their kiss was simple yet amazing. There was a spark, a chill. Something like fireworks, maybe even butterflies. It couldn't be described. Upon instinct Takeshi rose his hands, cupping Tsuna's face and tilted his head to deepen it. He didn't have to do anything for Tsuna to open his mouth and let Takeshi's tongue slip in and meet his own. Takeshi wanted to feel, touch, taste everything in it. The taste of Tsuna's tongue wrapping around his was alien, but he liked it. He liked it so much he would've gone, further, but Tsuna suddenly began to twitch and immediately shoved Takeshi off, leaving them both pale and panting for air.

"I-I... forgot... to breathe..." Tsuna panted out as he was bent over trying to gasp air. Takeshi was in the same condition as he was too except he was leaning an arm on the wall for balance.

"Y-yeah... me too...I didn't even... re-realize it..." After having their lungs worth, they looked back at each other, staring. Seeing each other's conditions, they both laughed, amused just by how inexperienced they were to kissing. Takeshi wondered if Tsuna finally figured out this was his first kiss. "Did you like it?" Takeshi asked.

Tsuna nodded. "More than anything."

* * *

Their first time was passionate and magical. Their relationship had grown so fast that here they were, in Tsuna's room having their lips touch once more and their tongues dancing within each other's mouths. Their clothes were the first things to go and were left lying all over Tsuna's room. Seeing Takeshi bare just made Tsuna wanted him more. Takeshi had the body of a god, perfectly sculpted through the rigorous years of baseball and was perfectly tanned even inside his briefs . Tsuna wanted to touch every inch of it. Trailing his kissing from Takeshi's mouth down to his chest, then down to the perfectly sculpted abdomen, and finally ended on the large bulge in his pants.

Tsuna released the member free, making Takeshi moan to the cool air. It was large, about 10 inches and thick. It made Takeshi a little nervous when he saw the look Tsuna was giving it. This was actually, quote "Tsuna's secret fetish." Takeshi watched as his now boyfriend, held the long muscle in his hands and soon began fondling it with his tongue, and licking the sensitive tip that made Takeshi moan and say Tsuna's name so intoxication. Tsuna was so good at this that Takeshi had to pull him away in fear of releasing too soon and began kissing him passionately in order to distract himself. Tsuna didn't mind and continued to let his hands travel Takeshi's build. He removed their lips, lifting his head up to let Takeshi, kiss and suck trails down his neck. He breathed out erotically, turning a bit red when Takeshi bit his mark on him.

Tsuna flipped Tsuna on his back to the bed, climbing over him and giving him a passionate kiss. Feeling Tsuna's bulge twitch, his smirked, breaking their kiss to send a trail of butter fly kisses to the brunet's hardening nipples. Takeshi's tongue swirled around, teasing Tsuna, by flicking at it and pinching Tsuna's other one between his fingers. The action sent chills down Tsuna's spine as his body twitched from all the sensitive spots being repeatedly touch. Tsuna stared down drunk into Takeshi's eyes as the older male continue to tease him. He only worsened it for Tsuna when he went down to Tsuna's crotch, giving Tsuna this cocky, but seductive look as if telling mocking him, by letting his imagination flow on what the other was about to do to it. This side of Takeshi, it scared Tsuna, yet excited and thrilled him. The unpredictability. The danger.

Takeshi had pretty much sent Tsuna on a personal high. It made Tsuna bit embarrass that, that one job, caused him to release so much, that there were trails of white still leaking from his tip and a generous amount left seeping from Takeshi's mouth. Takeshi knew the image of Tsuna's seed on his face turn the brunet on so much that he left it there, only little bit of the salty substance. Takeshi smirked, seeing Tsuna moan as his member twitched back rock hard.

"I think you're more of a pervert than I am Tsuna." Takeshi smiled. Tsuna didnt answer since he was still recovering from his first shoot. Takeshi just shook his head smiling deviously again. He slowly climbed over Tsuna, licking a slow trail up to Tsuna's chin like a hungry beast and stared at him amused.

"You should recover fast. Looking this vulnerable, I don't know if will be able to control myself." Takeshi whispered, licking his lips again.

Tsuna just smiled, closing his eyes. "You really do act like those rapist in hetais."

Takeshi just grinned, taking his fingers and sucking them till they were soaked and wet. Using his own saliva as lubricant, Takeshi, slowly entered two fingers into Tsuna's hole, making his boyfriend cry out and moan even louder as he continued in deeper and began a scissoring motion to stretch it out. When he entered his third finger, he journeyed deep inside Tsuna until finally hitting the brunet's prostate which caused Tsuna to become wide eye and moan so erotically and that it made even Takeshi's member twitch.

"There! Takeshi please do it again!" Tsuna begged.

Takeshi obeyed, sliding his fingers in and out and making Tsuna squirm with a masochist pleasure. It made Takeshi' breathless and turned him on so much more than those hentai books he could throw away now that he didn't need them.

"Tsuna, you're going to make me cum." Takeshi joked grinning.

Tsuna gave him a weak smile, trying to hold back his moans. "Sorry, Takeshi."

Takeshi's face suddenly turned serious as he crawled on atop of Tsuna, hovering over him. His eyes narrowed as he inched so close to Tsuna that he could feel the other's breath on his face.

"I didn't say to stop though." Takeshi whispered, sending chills into Tsuna's ear. He smirked when Tsuna had to close his eyes shut and gulp nervously. His boyfriend was just too cute sometimes.

Takeshi thrust his tongue into Tsuna's mouth, silencing Tsuna's moans and distracting him as he continued stretching out the tight hole as much as he could. When he finally decided it was ready, Takeshi reached for the lube on the shelf next to Tsuna's bed squeezed the cool substance onto his fingers to prepare Tsuna. He then poured a generous amount into his hand and lubed his member, causing him to throw back his head and gasp at the cold. A scene that made Tsuna have to lick his own lips.

Takeshi looked back down at Tsuna, giving him a loving look. "Are you ready?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Putting Tsuna's legs over his shoulder, Takeshi stretched him out the best he could and slowly guided his thick penis into the squirming teen. Tsuna made breaking sounds of cries the deeper Takeshi entered. Takeshi cringed, hissing at how tight Tsuna's hole still was. He tried his best to soothe Tsuna, making cooing sounds, but it failed since he himself was in pain.

"Why'd you have to be so big?" Tsuna complained, becoming teary eyed.

Takeshi chuckled, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he continued. "Sorry, sorry." He had actually sounded more like himself that time. Moving himself slowly back and forth, he went deeper with each thrust. He continued a little bit faster and faster each time until finally with one last thrust he received the same wide eye screaming reaction Tsuna gave him before.

"There Takeshi! There! Do it harder!" Tsuna screamed. His boyfriend obeyed, thrusting faster and faster, banging and abusing his prostate.

Surprisingly the louder of the two was Takeshi as he had to throw his head back once more to moan and cry Tsuna's name over and over. Tsuna was tearing up, unable to handle the mixture of pain and pleasure, but he loved it so much he didn't want Takeshi to stop. Without even thinking, Takeshi grabbed hold of Tsuna's rock hard member and stroked it to the rhythm of his thrust. Those cries of his names from Tsuna's lips. Takeshi loved it so much. He wanted Tsuna' to scream it louder, so he went harder. Moving more aggressively he pushed Tsuna to his side, putting down one of his legs and placing himself in a better position that gave him more power and ability to slide in deeper till he was entirely engulfed.

"T-Takeshi I'm coming!" Tsuna practically shouted, followed by his pleasurable screams.

"Just let it all out." Takeshi moaned out with droplets of sweat falling down. With eyes widening and more held back shouts, Tsuna whole body twitched upward as released his entire load into the world, sending it so high it landed all over his face torso and even Takeshi. As this was happening, Takeshi was moaning Tsuna's name as well and as the pressures from inside Tsuna began to tighten all around him, stimulating his arousal so much that he immediately came, shooting his seed within Tsuna like fire hydrant till it leaked out.

With one final twitch, they had both finally finished releasing. They were so breathless and tired that they couldn't even manage to keep their eyes open. Takeshi, used the last of his remaining strength to remove himself from Tsuna. It was a little hard with their skin sticking together form all the sweat, but they managed to split apart. Drunkenly crawling to Tsuna's side, Takeshi lied down next to him, pulling the sheets over their naked bodies. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna', letting the brunet rest on it and cuddles so closely to him that their leg's intertwined.

They both made a deep exhausted sigh, closing their eyes shut and listening to the other's breathing.

"That was amazing." Takeshi smiled.

Tsuna smiled too."So amazing that you'll throw your hentai away?"

Takeshi snorted. "Only if you send me pictures of yourself."

"You're so weird." Tsuna whined, but Takeshi just laughed.

Takeshi pulled Tsuna closer in, giving him a peck on the cheek when he was close enough. "I love you Tsuna."

"I love you too. Takeshi." With that, they both fell into a deep sleep. One where they dreamt about each other

* * *

Not much has really changed since they've been together. They still walk home together, hangout on weekends, study. Pretty much everything they did before with the occasional sex. The fights they have were always brief and seemed to only made their bond stronger.

One day Takeshi surprised Tsuna by coming over to hang out at his house. Somehow the topic of babies came up and Takeshi wanted really bad to see what Tsuna looked like when he was a kid since Tsuna had already seen his. The brunet was hesitant at first but finally let him. Looking through the albums Takeshi laughed at all of Tsuna's funny pictures and enjoyed the little antics and wasn't at all surprise that even back then his boyfriend was cute as hell.

They were just about to go on to Tsuna's middle school years when Tsuna's mother suddenly called him for help.

"I'll be right back. I'll bring us a snack or something. Don't steal any of my photos okay!" Tsuna warned, making Takeshi laugh.

"Haha, I promise I won't." Giving him one last glance Tsuna just smiled and went downstairs.

Looking back through the albums Takeshi, looked through Tsuna's pictures. He chuckled at a few, seeing a pattern of Tsuna crying at least once every two pages. He noticed from the photos Tsuna was a shy kid. At least until Gokudera showed up. He stopped at one where he saw a sleeping Tsuna. He smiled warmly at it, blushing a little at how at peace and calm Tsuna looked.

"Cute." He said, before turning the page. He suddenly stopped. Raising a brow, he looked at a page full of weird photos of twelve year old Tsuna a school classroom. What made them weird was that, Takeshi recognized the classroom.

"Is that... Namimori?" Takeshi wondered. He flipped through the pages trying to find anymore.

He went wide eyed, seeing a picture of a woman he recognized. "Mrs. Koga. My sixth grade teacher..." Takeshi whispered. He turned back remembering a picture of the Tsuna and his entire class. Looking at all the faces, he knew all of them! There was one child out of the bunch who he recognized immediately. In the middle a far from Tsuna was a smiling twelve-year-old Takeshi.

"How is that...possible?" As he continued flipping, he saw a couple of picture of Tsuna bringing home friends from his old school until finally he found one that shocked him the most.

Staring in shock, Takeshi saw his younger self, smiling as usual with his arms around a smiling Tsuna's shoulder.

"Was I friends with Tsuna?" He asked so confused. He didn't understand what was going on. How was it possible that they've met, but he didn't remember any of it?

A sudden pain in Takeshi's head suddenly throb, making him cringe and rub his head. An image of a baseball flying right at him flashed before his eyes, causing him to wince as if it were real.

The door suddenly opened with Tsuna, holding a box of apple juice in his hands. "Hey Takeshi, would you like apple juice? I think we ran out of mil- Takeshi what's wrong!" Tsuna immediately ran over to his boyfriend, kneeling down before him in worry.

"Takeshi what's wrong!" Tsuna asked again desperate. He didn't know what to do.

"I-" Takeshi couldn't say anything else. Spotting the ring with the raindrop dangling around Tsuna's neck triggered another painful list of memories. Images of younger Tsuna's face flashed in his mind. Watching each scene it played made Takeshi suddenly feel happy, because they were warm memories. He saw Tsuna and him smiling and laughing. Going to places like the beach or waving to him from behind a baseball fence. The ring suddenly appeared again, but this time Tsuna wasn't wearing around his neck.

_"I got you this. My dad gave it to me and I wanted you to have it to remember me when I go Italy." _Tsuna said before blurring out.

A different memory brought him to his middle school's locker room. One where it was just before a big game. Tsuna was there as well. Just like he always does. He saw his hand giving out the ring back to Tsuna and the other boy looking confused.

_"Tsuna could you hold onto this for me? I can't wear during the game, so can you keep it safe for me just until I finish?" _He said, making the other boy smile and nod.

The images blurred out again and he remembered everything. During that game the other team's pitcher's hand slip and hit Takeshi hard in the head. He remember people screaming and his baseball team shouting his name, but what he remembered most was Tsuna's horrified face. He remembered what happened when he woke up.

There was a boy sitting in front of him in the hospital bed. He looked really relieved and happy when he woke up, but as soon as Takeshi asked him who he was, the boy all of a sudden looked sad. After that Takeshi never saw him again. He didn't even remember his face until now.

"Takeshi!" Tsuna called again worried.

Takeshi's head had stopped throbbing and the memories had stopped. He blinked his eyes, finding them blurry with small tears falling down his face. "Tsuna?" He looked up seeing his boyfriend's worried face.

"Takeshi... are you still hurting?" Tsuna asked. His hands were currently holding onto Takeshi's arms.

Takeshi shook his head, drying his tears. "Sorry I just had a really bad headache." Takeshi smiled.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear you really scared me."

"Sorry." Takeshi mumbled. "Tsuna."

"Hm?" Before Tsuna could respond, Takeshi suddenly grabbed him, pulling him into a tight embrace and holding held Tsuna so close as if he were going to disappear. Confused, Tsuna looked up with him, smiling as if Takeshi was messing with him. "Takeshi if you wanted to hug you could've just-"

"Don't go to Italy." Takeshi interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Don't go Italy." Takeshi repeated serious. "Please don't leave at all. Not again."

Confused, Tsuna's tried to look at Takeshi's face, but he couldn't see it from the way he was being held. "What do you mean again?"

Takeshi pulled them apart, a sad expression on his face. He reached at Tsuna's neck, pulling out the chained necklace with the ring on it. Takeshi held the ring in the palm of his hand, examining it with a small smile. He clenched it tight and held it close to himself like it was something he had lost for so long and truly missed.

"I remember everything."

Upon hearing those words, Tsuna's heart skipped a beat and his eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"Everything?"

Takeshi nodded, giving him a small smile. Tsuna didn't move. He couldn't. He didn't know what to do or how to act. What was he even supposed to do when his best friend that forgotten all about him for so long had finally remembered? As he was asking himself these questions his eyes suddenly began to blur. The muscles on his face suddenly turned heavy as he tried his best to not to let his tears fall, but failed as the stream continued to run.

"I...I..." Tsuna tried to say, but his lips wouldn't stop quivering. So in the end he just let all his emotions out as more tears began to fall.

Knowing his best friend and boyfriend all too well. Takeshi wrapped his arms around Tsuna once more and pulled him into a tight embrace which Tsuna immediately fell into to cry.

"I missed you so much." Tsuna manage to say. He threw his arms around Takeshi so tight the other had a little trouble breathing, but Takeshi didn't mind.

"I missed you too."

"I thought you'd never remember me again. I was so scared to come back here and never seeing you again." Tsuna sobbed.

"I know. I know." Takeshi assured and continued to comfort him and rub his back.

They continued staying with each other like this for the next twenty minutes or so. Tsuna had a lot of questions for Takeshi and each one seemed to have gave them a trip down memory lane full of joy and laughter. Takeshi decided to stay the night with Tsuna, which Nana was happy to comply. They both slept in the same bed, cuddling into each other's warmth. In the dim light they stared at each other. Not even speaking a word. Their presence and company was all they needed and as if they had read each other's minds, the two moved forward into a deep loving kiss. A kiss that was even more special than their first.

"I love you, Tsuna." Takeshi whispered.

"I love you too. Takeshi." Tsuna replied with a light smile. They later continued to just stare at each other until exhaustion took over them and brought them to a deep dreaming slumber.

**THE END**


End file.
